


【VD】水管轶事

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, 不成功的角色扮演, 伪·水管工和女主人, 但丁有批
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 水管工在维修漏水的水管时，女主人表示他还有其他漏水的地方需要修理。情人节快乐！【其实是年三十开的坑【。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	【VD】水管轶事

约莫斯巴达之子兄弟带有什么不宜居家的属性，自从回到事务所之后总是多灾多难。脱下外套和厕所漏水的水管斗争了一上午的维吉尔好不容易搞清楚了水管尺寸买回了替换的水管，徒手拆换，上好防水胶布将连接口拧紧，重新打开水阀检查还有没有漏水。——指望但丁修水管还不如指望但丁一个月不碰披萨。

然而他还没松口气，尤其擅长作死的但丁悠悠地在他身后挑高了尾音地飘来一句话：“水管修好了吗，水管工先生？”

“修好了，但——”维吉尔一回头，就看到他那寡廉鲜耻的弟弟穿着一条大红色高开叉的定制女式唐装，踏着同色系的高跟鞋，靠在洗手台边沿，不知道就那样看了他多久。他很难不下意识地挑起一边眉毛，“——丁？”

“还有个地方也在漏水，我的丈夫现在不在家，你可以帮我也修理一下吗，水管工先生？”

维吉尔深沉地笑了起来，站起身走近他的弟弟。“是哪里也在漏水呢，夫人？”

“这里。”但丁握住他的手，从那窄窄的修身长裙那高高的开叉间伸进去，维吉尔的手一触到赤裸的大腿根部就知道——里面什么也没穿。卷曲的毛发划过指尖但丁引领着他的手探进腿间潮湿的缝隙。但丁湿漉漉的双眼紧紧地看着他，状似苦恼，“这里一看到水管工先生努力工作的样子就开始漏水了。”

“那确实需要修理。”维吉尔平静地说，“坐上去，让我看看漏水位置。”

但丁听话地跳上洗手台边沿。维吉尔掀开高开叉的裙摆，但是毕竟是一条正经的裙子，高开叉的开叉位仍在大腿中部，刚刚包裹过臀部，并不能露出里面的东西。他皱了皱眉，拍了拍但丁的屁股。

“夫人，我需要您抬高您的臀部。”

“好的，先生。”但丁双手撑住，悬空了屁股，维吉尔顺势将裙子推到了但丁的腰上。

果然，什么都没穿。银白色的卷曲阴毛下是半勃的阴茎，维吉尔以一副公事公办的态度将它向上拨开，轻轻压在对方的小腹上，暴露出下面微张的肉缝。

几滴液体挂在阴毛上，肉缝蠕动着，带着生命的气息。

“我看不太清楚，夫人，麻烦您抱住自己的大腿，往两边拉开。”

“好、好的。”

但丁的声音已经带上了情欲，但是维吉尔并没有打算顺他的意。他低着头隐藏起自己的笑意，左手握住向上翻的阴茎将肉缝彻底暴露出来，右手十分公事公办地伸进了一根手指，完全不带情欲的节奏却故意搅动按压对方的敏感点。

随着一声细细的呻吟，一股透明体液涌了出来。他假装严肃地皱起了眉。

“这里的漏水情况比较严重，夫人。我建议先疏通管道，再堵住漏洞。”

手下的身体一阵战栗。

“就、就这么办吧，水管工先生。”

维吉尔的手指又在里面搅动了一会儿，才拍拍浑圆雪白的大屁股：“我去拿工具箱。”

短短几十秒，维吉尔提着一个不大不小的箱子回来了。那个箱子带着维吉尔一向沉稳的墨蓝色，但是繁复的暗金色花纹可一点儿也不少。岔开腿坐着的但丁几乎下意识呻吟出声，双手探向下身想要缓解瘙痒，却被眼尖手快的维吉尔握住了手腕。

“恕我直言，您只会把漏水情况弄得更加严重。”

“那我该怎么办，水管工先生？”

那颗脑袋微微侧仰，露出无辜的神情，那双湿漉漉的眼睛眨呀眨，是那种恰到好处让维吉尔硬得发痛严重挑战他自制力的眼神。临时水管工先生冷笑了一声，单手伸进工具箱里随手就捞出一副皮质手铐，把他的双手交叉铐在他后背，然后把他轻轻一拉一推，他就整个人斜靠在洗手台的墙上，屁股在洗手台边沿微微凸出，再把他肌肉扎实的大腿向两边一压，整个隐秘部位都完全暴露在视野之中。已经半勃的性器微微翘起，露出下面平日里隐藏得非常好的肉缝，晶莹的体液沾湿了旁边银白色的阴毛，下方裸露的后穴也微微开合着。

他忍不住用手指巡视了一遍，压抑住自己想要立刻把弟弟操到神志不清哭出声的样子。

不，他不能让但丁这么快就得逞。

“我想这样就可以了，夫人，但是如果您觉得您的大腿维持不了打开的姿势，我可以再增加一些束具。您看您需要吗？”

维吉尔双眼灼灼地看着已经开始喘息的弟弟，温柔地提供了选项。那套束腿带就很好，束好大腿和小腿，折叠起来扣紧之后一根更长的束带绕过后腰链接，还可以把手腕也铐在束带上——

“我想我可以坚持一下，先生。”

“啊，好的。”

维吉尔遗憾地放下了已经摸到的束具，转而取出了鸭嘴钳。

专业的不锈钢鸭嘴钳反射着洗手间昏黄的灯光，隔着鸭嘴钳，这对不伦的双胞胎交换了一个渴望进食和渴望被进食的眼神。

“一开始会有点凉，夫人，请忍一忍。”

“好、好的——啊——”

冰冷的不锈钢器具缓缓嵌入湿漉漉的肉缝里，挤出了些许透明的体液。张开的双腿颤抖着，在那器具寻找更适合角度似地来回试探时摇晃起来。维吉尔一手操控着鸭嘴钳的进入，一手按住那不安的大腿内侧，不知道是安抚还是色情地轻轻揉捏。

“夫人，放松……太紧了。您的大腿能好好地张开吗？……对，没错，就是这样……很快就能进去了，我保证，很快……”

但丁的腿打着颤。他只要微微低下视线就能看到那个鸭嘴钳来回插入他的阴道。这不是第一次，当然也不会是最后一次，但是每当维吉尔拿出这个东西，那就意味着接下来会……很花时间。会很难熬。

他有点后悔了，但是他怎么可以认输！

于是他眼睁睁看着、感受着维吉尔一点一点打开鸭嘴钳撑开他湿透了的阴道，舔了舔嘴唇，又摸出了他那细长的玻璃棒，探了进去。

他不知道的是，他的阴道壁整个在规律地收缩，一股股透明的体液正缓缓又持续不断地流出来。维吉尔很容易就想起当他的阴茎埋进弟弟的阴道里时，那紧窒而又火热的感觉。不，那会是最后的享受，他现在……

“现在我们要找出漏水点。”

他宣布，然后那长长的实验用玻璃棒伸了进去，轻轻点在裸露的阴道壁上。

但丁不受控制地发出细细的“啊啊”声。每一次。然后那层粉色的肉壁会剧烈地波动一下，就像受惊的魔界土地。

“这里吗？”轻轻点一下，带出一声细喊，又换一个别的地方轻轻戳一下，“这里？好像也不是。”再往更深处探去，点下去再轻轻画一个圆，“这里吗？还是……”又往靠外的地方稍重地点一点，“这里？”

“哈啊……水管工先生……”

但丁的声音又委屈又软糯，跟平日的刚硬完全不一样。

是能触发维吉尔的一种声线。

唯一自由的大腿紧紧靠在维吉尔操作着玻璃棒的手臂，撒娇求饶似地细细摩擦。

维吉尔忍住了笑，玻璃棒熟门熟路地按在了阴道中间靠上的位置，使劲地打着圈。大量的体液随着阴道壁的剧烈收缩一股一股地涌出来，伴随着但丁长长的呻吟，他再次舔了舔嘴唇：“看来是这里了，夫人。”

玻璃棒抽出来的时候但丁整个人松弛了下来，大口大口地喘息着。这不同于一般时候狂风暴雨般的快感延绵不绝要把他卷走，这是细微的折磨如同不确定的海浪，把他抬高又带不走他。

他知道他现在喊停还来得及，他亲爱的双胞胎哥哥会就着这个姿势把他操到合不拢腿然后嘲笑他愚蠢到应付不来自己挑起的事端。但是不，他不想认输。他就是不想输。不是输给维吉尔这个混蛋，哪怕这是他自找的。

他确实是自找的，在维吉尔抽出鸭嘴钳放到洗手池里，手指掏弄他的阴道再次确认他G点的位置，然后把一个小巧的跳蛋贴合上去的时候，他哼哼了起来。大腿已经维持不了需要用力打开的姿势，虚虚地向上蜷起，摆成了不自觉散发着下流气息的样子。维吉尔双手手肘支开他的双腿，用一根硅胶玩意儿堵住了他下面仍在流着水的洞，顺便压迫固定好了跳蛋的位置。

“漏水的位置已经堵好了，夫人。”说着他打开了跳蛋的开关，但丁叫唤了起来，双腿直接夹住了他的脑袋，“只需要等待几个小时稳固它。”

“几、几个小时？！……呜唔……这、这……呜……有点太、太久了吧！”

他快要维持不住角色了。操他妈的维吉尔是想把他摆在这里被一个小小的跳蛋操几个小时吗？！绝、绝对不要！

“好了，夫人，请不要闹脾气……您看，您这里也漏水了。您的丈夫没有帮您修理过吗？”

维吉尔按住但丁的大腿不让他乱晃，一手握住勃起的阴茎轻轻挤压——顶端的小孔也在往外溢出液体了。

“我的丈夫……杀千刀的——啊——哈——他最好给我死在外面啦！哈啊——呜——”

“我明白了，夫人，我这就帮您也修好这里。”

维吉尔冷笑着，掏出了刚刚还有点遗憾用不上的束腿带。

被堵了一个洞的弟弟还想挣扎一下，但是这种情况根本没得挣扎。皮质的束具束在大腿和小腿上，然后把腿折叠起来，束具的扣子扣上，再把两条大腿的束具用另一根皮质带子绕过后背扣上，正中间的扣子恰好把后背双手上的皮铐连上。

一具完全敞开的肉体，但丁下面的水漏得更凶了。

“我先帮您清理一下淤积。”维吉尔邪恶地笑看了他一眼，低下头，扶住他的阴茎，从根部向上舔了过去。

“操。”

但丁低低地骂了一声，但是双眼却完全无法离开兄长。他看着他的哥哥捧起他的阴茎，精准又利落地舔舐、轻咬、吸吮，每一次都完美落在他最敏感的位置，极快地积累快感……虽然维吉尔很喜欢操他的嘴，但是却很少会吸他的屌。操那些不是用来操的部位通常是为了满足征服的欲望，他曾经听一些奇奇怪怪的专家说过，但是他觉得维吉尔吸他大概也是为了征服他。因为每一次、每一次维吉尔吸他的时候，他都觉得他像在被嘴操，就像现在。

他的身体颤抖起来，因为精准而高效的刺激，他甚至怀疑自己没有熬过三分钟。“我、我要射了……哈啊……我要……”

“那就射吧，夫人。”维吉尔抬起眼睛看向他，含住了他的阴茎，舌尖绕着他的小孔转着圈，在但丁的眼神变幻时突然重重一吸。

他的弟弟叫得好大声，大到要是他没有加固事务所的隔音墙前会被邻居报警投诉的程度。维吉尔心满意足地吞下弟弟的精液，舔干净那根稍稍软化一点点的性器，在弟弟意识回拢之前摸出了一次性导尿包。

“淤积清理完之后需要疏通和装上开关。”他公事公办地随口胡扯着反正但丁根本听不进去。笔芯粗细的透明医用硅胶管一点点钻进那仍带着些许白浊液体的小孔，维吉尔一手握着它感觉着导尿管进入的进度，一手一点点引导管子缓缓地探得更深。遇到阻碍的时候维吉尔看了眼仍然眼神涣散的但丁，轻轻地撅起嘴唇：“嘘——嘘——”

尿道内括约肌松开了，维吉尔趁机把导尿管插了进去。淡黄色的液体几乎立刻就从管子里流出来，维吉尔把导尿管另一头搁置在洗手池上。宽厚的手掌伸进窄窄的裙子里，轻轻按压但丁的小腹，直到尿液排清。一个小巧的夹子夹住了顶端的管子，余下的部分被幻影剑轻轻切除。他熟练地拿出来一个阴茎锁，软下来的阴茎被套进一环一环的圆环中，顶端则是一个精致的金属笼子形状，突出来的小夹子刚好嵌在笼子的金属杆之间。链接圆环的活动金属十分方便维吉尔用它来维持但丁性器的位置和形状，他只需要轻轻向上掰，弟弟的阴茎就维持在了向上翘起贴近腹部的位置。

阴道也已经被堵好了，跳蛋仍在发出孜孜不倦的嗡鸣，余下的入口虽然平日也都相当干燥，但也不是真正的人类那样没有分泌体液的能力。但丁很快就会清醒，他得让胆敢自找麻烦的弟弟好好享受“全套服务”。

那个部位不是用来性交的，但是维吉尔对于冒犯弟弟这件事有着异乎寻常的热情和执着，以至于他熟练地调教、掌握了如何让弟弟的屁股也操出水来：手指插进一个指节，然后向四周按压，按摩紧紧收拢的括约肌。受到熟悉刺激的环状肌肉很快柔软起来，而他的弟弟发出了即将回神的细细呻吟。然后，通常是用他自己的阴茎，但这次他决定改用差不多大小的电动肛塞，对准变得柔软了一点但仍然不足够柔软的穴口。

“维吉……？”

大半个拳头粗的肛塞插了进去。稳定缓慢的速度足够让但丁清楚地感受到了是什么侵犯了他，无情的力度让他晃动身体也无法拒绝哪怕一丝一毫，只能在猝不及防中叫喊着，被完完全全撑满了肠道。

“夫人您醒了？”维吉尔声线平稳，低着头假装认真看着维修部位隐藏起无法遏制上扬的嘴角，“我感觉这里也有漏水的风险，所以擅自给您进行了修补作业。”

他还恶劣地来回抽插了几下，就像打开了什么开关，肛塞也变得湿润了起来，很快染上了水光。他用手指抹了一点，塞进被刺激得无法说话只会叫喊的弟弟嘴里：“您看，果然漏水了。”

“唔唔唔！”

维吉尔打开了肛塞的震动开关，特别下流地用手指磨蹭肛塞的边沿，然后顺着会阴向上。肉唇被撑开的边沿也断断续续溢出体液，摸着硅胶棒能隐隐感觉到里面跳蛋在震动。再往上，维吉尔一手压住容易挡视线的裙摆边沿，一手掰住但丁的下颚向下拉，让他看清楚自己的阴茎受到了怎样的对待。

但丁的牙齿咬住了他的手指，咬牙切齿地含糊说：“我讨厌那东西。”

维吉尔凑到他耳边轻轻笑了笑：“所以我喜欢它。”

“你个死变态。”

“穿着真空裙子引诱我的你才是真正的变态吧，夫人。”维吉尔重新拉开距离，“我想下面的漏水情况已经修理得差不多了……哎呀，夫人，您怎么这里也漏水了？”他恶意地搅动但丁的舌头，让更多的唾液沿着无法合拢的嘴角流下来，“您这四处漏水的身体需要好好修理呢。”

但丁呜咽着咬住维吉尔的手指，却被双手撬开了牙关。维吉尔就像在给畜生检查口腔一样摆弄他的脑袋，说着诸如“牙齿不错”、“唾液腺相当健康”之类的话，拉出他的舌头假装观察，实际只是换了一种侵犯和宣誓主权的方法。不停被摆弄口腔的但丁只觉得血液都涌上了脑袋，身体所有的感官都及中在了嘴里不停戳刺搅动的手指，甚至伸进了咽喉里。早就被调教过的喉咙仅仅产生了一会儿的咽反射就熟练地打开了自己，迎接插入的细长阴茎型口塞。

敲门声就在这时候响起。

维吉尔停顿了一下，抽出正准备扣上的口塞，将那阴茎锁掰成向下紧贴下体的位置，然后将一脸茫然的但丁手脚上的束具都脱掉了。但丁的脚沾到地板的时候还软了一下，维吉尔贴心地扶好了他，把裙摆拉回它们该在的位置上。

敲门声又响了，催促着。

但丁疑惑地看向微笑着抱胸的“水管工”。

“您叫的披萨外卖，夫人，请您自己去取。”

“维吉尔！”他怎么可能穿着这套行头去拿披萨！会把人家吓坏的！

“那你今晚都戴着这个，没有我的允许不能拿下来。”维吉尔从他的工具箱里拿出一个开口器，双眼闪闪发光。

那他的嘴今晚都不用想要合上了。他的哥哥确实迷恋搞他的嘴，他确信。他一边有预感要大祸临头，一边又心脏跳得快炸了。

敲门声再次催促着他。“但丁先生？您的外卖到了！”

“好。”他说，接过开口器，看着他的双生哥哥快乐得几乎要飞起来的脚步。

干。他是不是答应得太快了。虽然本来也要被搞但是他肯定之前维吉尔并没有打算真搞得太过分。

而且他到底要怎么在戴着开口器的时候吃披萨？

他是不是最好先祈祷维吉尔等他吃完晚餐再来继续搞他？

他听着送外卖的服务生道着谢离开，喧闹了十来秒的事务所再次恢复安静。维吉尔的脚步声在茶几边停下，披萨盒和茶几摩擦的声音。有餐具放到了茶几上，对了，维吉尔那个假贵族总是喜欢做些什么刀叉吃披萨的不地道事。体内震动着的跳蛋和肛塞带来的刺激突然放大了好多好多倍，让他扶住了墙壁才能勉强站稳。他口舌生津，似乎已经感觉到了口腔、喉咙被操开、操到高潮的质感。

“夫人？”

但丁吞咽了一下：“我、来了。”

他夹紧了颤抖的大腿，维持住身体的平衡，松开了扶着墙壁的手，一步一步走向客厅，手里还握着接过的开口器。

维吉尔坐在沙发上，披萨盒就在他手边。身形高大，脸带沧桑，裸露的双臂肌肉盘扎，看着他的眼神却全是笃定的、极其自信的占有欲，这一切都是那些爱做梦的年轻少女们梦想中的绝佳伴侣。但丁当然知道他的哥哥能有多受欢迎，但是，对不起了女孩儿们，维吉尔是个超变态的基佬。

“这里。”那个超变态基佬拍了拍大腿，示意他坐到那里。但丁下意识咬了咬嘴唇，只觉得嘴里唾液更多了。

维吉尔到底会先吃披萨还是先吃他呢？还是会让他一边吃披萨一边吃他？

但丁又吞咽了一下，乖乖地侧坐在维吉尔大腿上。那些在他身体里的小玩意儿塞得更深了，他不得不像个淑女一样交叉双腿，缓解持续不断的瘙痒。为什么变态维吉尔连勃起都没有？他恨恨地一手环住维吉尔的脖子固定好自己，屁股假装寻找更适合的位置，在维吉尔的胯部扭动，试图挑逗那根不属于人类的玩意儿。

当然他完全失败。他的哥哥总是能把身体的所有部位都控制得恰到好处，不硬就是不硬，憋死了都不会硬起来。那恶劣的伪水管工甚至笑了起来，按住他被束缚的性器轻轻一揉，但丁整个人都软成了一滩。

“术业有专攻，夫人，维修漏水部位的事还是交给我吧。请问您要自己戴上，还是我帮您戴上？”

但丁嘴一撅，没好气地把开口器往他脸上丢：“你专业你来。”

维吉尔接住了那个由粗橡皮筋和硬硅胶制成的东西，再一次舔了舔嘴唇。两个配套的牙胶被取了出来，他先是把粗橡皮筋链接的一侧弧形硬硅胶嵌进但丁一边嘴角，另一侧弧形硬硅胶绕过后脑勺，拉扯粗橡皮筋，嵌进但丁另一边的嘴角。两个透明的硅胶把但丁的两边嘴角拉到极限，唾液几乎是立刻就流了出来。

“请把嘴巴张开……很好。”两个配套的牙胶塞进但丁两侧大牙之间咬紧，定制的配套牙胶上下完美契合但丁齿面的形状，轻易不可能滑脱，将他的上下颚撑到了最大。但丁呜咽着，无意识地拽紧了维吉尔的衣服，吸着鼻子，徒劳地试图把唾液吞咽下去。

不。他只是被迫大张着嘴，所有唾液都在往外流，很快就弄湿了他的女式唐装，洇出一片片深红色。维吉尔抚摸着他被橡皮筋束住的后脑勺，眼里迸发出了强烈的满足感，那让他浑身打颤。

“请让我先把漏水的部位填满。”

他无情地说，用一把正经的披萨刀把一角披萨铲到餐碟上，双臂环着但丁的姿势屈身向前，细心地切下面包丁大小的一块。就这么一会儿功夫，但丁的唾液已经滴到了大腿的裙摆上。那面包丁大小的一块披萨被翻过来用餐叉叉起，馅料的那一面朝向但丁，被喂进但丁无法合拢的口腔里。

他当然没办法吃。无法咀嚼，无法吞咽，唯一还能动的只有舌头而舌头除了舔什么都做不了。维吉尔用餐叉叉着的那一小块披萨玩弄徒劳地想要卷到披萨的舌头。馅料的味道涂满了但丁整个嘴巴，最后维吉尔玩够了，才把那一小块披萨刮蹭着他的牙齿落在口腔内，再推到他的舌头上。

但他无法吞咽。

一整块的披萨再小也是一整块的，他想念那芝士和培根和其他馅料在口腔里碾压混合之后的丰足味道，而不是现在这，一整块无法下咽的披萨。

“夫人，您不喜欢吗？”维吉尔看着他被泪水充盈的委屈的双眼，拿出了不知道又从哪里翻出来的那根细长的阴茎型口塞，“但是填料只有这个了，我对此充满歉意。”

那根口塞，他竟然用那根口塞，把那一小块披萨推进他的喉道，强硬地穿越喉咙不顾他呛咳得眼泪都流出来了，硬生生地推进了食道。

但丁从未想过他会连进食都被侵犯到这个程度。一块又一块的披萨，在涂满他的口腔之后，填鸭似地捅进他的喉咙里。他那被维吉尔精心调教过的咽反射比他预想得还要快地服从了维吉尔，他几乎错觉自己的食道只是一根肉质的导管，而他就是一只被强制填食的肝用蓄养鹅。

他不知不觉地蜷起了身体，脑袋高高扬起好让口腔和食道形成适合那根阴茎口塞形状的直线，整个人被填得都有点神志不清了，下体却湿得一塌糊涂。中途维吉尔喂了一点水，又似乎喂了点红酒。但丁努力地仰起脖子好让那些液体流过食道，湿润被披萨黏腻的油脂占领的食道壁。他已经搞不清楚维吉尔给他填了多少食物，只是一口，又一口，又一口，在维吉尔玩够了他的口腔之后，他就再也没有余裕去看、去数、去记，连吞咽反应都没有了的他只是一个填装披萨的容器。

他迷迷瞪瞪，双眼湿润还隐约流着泪痕，大张的口腔里边边角角都堆满了披萨的残留，混合着无法吞咽的唾液。而他的身体颤抖着，蜷曲着，摇晃着，在维吉尔的温声细语中高潮。

他醒过来的时候，只感觉到喉咙里被更大的、更粗的、熟悉而温热的东西填满。他不需要主动，他的身体已经十分配合地前后摇摆。他抬起湿透了的眼睛，和那双非人的银色双眸对视，对方满意地加重了抽插，而他竟然委屈得眼泪直流。

嘴里还充斥着披萨的油脂味，混杂了他那超级无敌大变态哥哥的阴茎的浓郁气味。他哭着想自己大概会有好久好久不想吃披萨了，却依然因为喉咙被操得激烈而再次向高潮进发。他的阴茎被死死地堵住、锁住而无法表达任何东西，但是阴道却痉挛着准备再一次高潮，大量的液体沿着跪在地上的大腿内侧流到地板上，他怀疑要是别人看到了会以为他失禁的。

垃圾维吉尔必须负责打扫卫生！

他无声地哭泣着，含着巨大的阴茎细细地抽噎，双手誓要在垃圾维吉尔的大腿上掐出瘀痕，狠狠地吞入那根半魔阴茎仿若用它来操自己，然后达到了今天第三次高潮。

维吉尔被他这么一吸，狠狠地压着他的脑袋，把积攒了半天的精液射进他的胃里。他操哭了他的讨厌鬼但丁弟弟，但是因为最后这么一下子意外失守，维吉尔不爽了起来。他应该在但丁哭泣着高潮之后才悠闲地射他的弟弟一脸，而不是被吸到提前。他才不管但丁已经被他折腾得够呛，从但丁穿着裙子出来让他“帮他修修漏水的身体”的时候他就决定这一次他必须大获全胜。

他把脱力的但丁抱上事务所办公桌后那张但丁日常坐着的椅子上。虽然从不说出口，但丁会把那椅子视作自己的王座。有什么会比在他的王座上把他搞到崩溃更鼓舞人心的节目？

维吉尔舔着嘴唇把但丁的双腿分开，腿弯架到王座的扶手两侧，前方的长长裙摆被他抓成一把塞进但丁多灾多难的嘴巴里。在但丁想起来要反抗之前，他就把但丁那遮挡下体的阴茎向上压回腹部，低下头舔上了被体液浸湿的硅胶棒根部。

但丁几乎立刻就有了反应，无力的双腿连抬都抬不起来，被扶手卡住维持着打开的姿势，双手按住维吉尔的脑袋不知道是拉还是压，被自己的唾液和体液弄湿透了的裙摆塞了满嘴完全说不出话只能摇着头发出凄惨的呜咽，只有些许余力变成拽住维吉尔头发的姿势。

而维吉尔仍在舔舐。

温热的舌头带起一阵阵快感，要把但丁彻底榨干。

最后的快感，筋疲力竭之后被迫升起的情潮，维吉尔配合着握住硅胶棒抽插起来。更多的水从肉穴边沿溢出，但丁的呜咽也带上了哭腔。硅胶棒开始不停地抽插的同时横向搅动，而后后穴塞着的电动肛塞也开始进出。越来越快，越来越重，维吉尔再一次含住了那根被束缚得死死的阴茎，但丁身体弹跳了一下，哭腔变成了确确实实的啜泣。他几乎用尽全力地撕扯维吉尔的头发，但实际效果大概跟猫挠差不多。维吉尔满意地微笑起来，最后探过身，一口咬住了但丁被忽视了一整场性爱的乳头，舌头重重地碾压已经硬了好久的红豆。

熟悉的痉挛和潮吹，被硅胶棒塞满了的阴道依然溢出了大股潮液，把维吉尔的手浇了个透。

双胞胎里年长的那个满意了。他替年轻的那个除去身上的道具，也把嘴里的裙摆取了下来。但丁连骂人的话都说不出了，只是张着合不上的、湿透了的、红肿疲累的嘴巴大口大口地喘息，只花了最后一点力气给了年长者一记愤恨的眼神。

年长者再一次舔了舔嘴唇。

“……不……”但丁惊恐地低吠，“……不！不要了，我不要了……”

然而维吉尔，那个年长的变态基佬，一把把他的屁股捞了起来。再次勃起的半魔阴茎毫无阻碍地插入了湿透了的、也累透了的阴道里，被肥厚的阴唇紧紧裹住。

“……不……呜呜……我不要了……呜……坏蛋维吉……你这是、这是强奸！强奸！呜呜……”

维吉尔撕掉了那碍事的裙摆，也蹭掉了自己的裤子，在但丁的强烈抗议下脱掉了膈人的背心。换来的是，他把但丁抱起来，自己坐到但丁的王座上，让但丁双腿架在扶手上，托着他的屁股上下起伏。他热衷一切玷污但丁的行为，把但丁圈在自己的保护之下。不，但丁早就不需要他的保护了，所以他其实只是在以掌控来圈养但丁。

这是他身为兄长的本能，就像但丁为了夺取他的关注而故意找茬的本能。

但丁不在乎输赢，或者说只要夺取到了别人的关注，对但丁而言就是胜利，但维吉尔只在乎输赢。

他想赢。他必须赢。

但丁不再求饶了，只是单纯地哭泣着，呻吟着，在维吉尔的注视下再一次浑身发热，彻彻底底地榨取身为非人类生物的最后一丝精力，哪怕他们两个在这大半个晚上折腾出来的无意识散发的魔力已经把方圆一百里的恶魔都吓得战战兢兢，连人类都隐约感到不安，早早回家。

维吉尔低吼着重重撞击弟弟柔软的身体，感觉到高潮即将来临。他低下头舔舐掉弟弟脸上的泪痕，和他接吻。

完全操开的口腔本能地接纳了他的入侵，全盘接受了他的唾液和他的挑弄。但丁低吟着发出黏腻的水声，无力的双手圈住他的脖子，等待着他再一次把他送上顶端。

他把弟弟翻了个面抱了起来，维持着插入的姿势走进散发着昏黄灯光的厕所，低矮的洗手池上有着标配的低矮梳妆镜，映照出两人肢体交缠的影像。

但丁的裙子早就渣都不剩，赤裸地袒露着，双腿腿弯被身后的哥哥托住，裸露出被填满了的阴道，和仍然置留着的导尿管。

在看清楚那东西和上面小巧精致的夹子时，但丁涨红了脸低骂一声变态，而维吉尔却得意地笑着，对准镜子再一次抽插起来。

进入，抽出，进入，抽出，连带着被来回推动的阴唇，和每一次挤出、带出的体液。但丁很少会如此清晰地看到自己的身体吞吐维吉尔几乎有拳头粗的阴茎，想要挪开视线却像被施了咒语一样，心跳和快感跟着抽插节节攀高，直到最后疲惫的身体迸发出最后的力量，全身再一次痉挛起来，被堵死了的阴茎也跟着弹跳了几下。

而就在这个时候，维吉尔取走了导尿管前端的夹子。

淡黄色的尿液不受控制地潸潸而出，淅淅沥沥地溅落在洗手池上，还散发着尿液和刚刚吃掉的、喝掉的披萨混合红酒的味道。但丁难得地感到了羞耻，呜咽着闭上了眼睛，下一刻维吉尔的阴茎死死抵住了他的子宫口，滚烫的大股精液带着海量的魔力浇透了他。

但丁张大了嘴无声地叫喊，被灌得晕乎乎的他完全脱了力，很快就失去了知觉，而维吉尔也感觉到了相匹配的疲累。负责维持最后体面的年长的哥哥抽掉了那根没了用的导尿管，抱住了软绵绵巨型娃娃一样的弟弟深一脚浅一脚地走上楼梯，回到他们共同的大床上，最后的精力用在了把被子盖上，然后抱住他愚蠢的、自作自受的弟弟。

说真的，要搞定但丁不止需要体力，还需要智力和相当多的玩具。但无论如何，他总会赢。

至于一片狼藉的事务所……明天再说。

END


End file.
